


Mortal Instruments

by emancipator2992



Series: Mortal Instruments [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anubis Pharah - Freeform, Biting, Demon Mercy, Devil Mercy, Doggy Style, F/F, Hair-pulling, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Strap-On, hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emancipator2992/pseuds/emancipator2992
Summary: Taking a mortal host comes with its own set of problems, aka Fareeha and her consort blow off some steam.





	Mortal Instruments

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT

Fareeha was frustrated. She was a god. The host and avatar of Anubis in this mortal realm, cloaked in immense powers and yet she could not accomplish this simple task. She suppressed a whine, long black ears going flat against her head. Her leg twitched with restless energy. She shifted in her seat, rubbing her thighs together as she did. The pleasant sensation created by their movement only served to deepen her frustration. Her long black tail flicked idly back and forth

“She's late.”

Fareeha's voice carried through the room, echoing off the black marble columns that lined each wall of her throne room. The long chamber was lit by great bronze braziers, their flames casting flickering shadows on the walls. Great stone reliefs lined each wall, detailing the many accomplishments of the gatekeeper of the underworld. She shifted in her seat, a great ebony throne. Carved out of a single piece of black marble, both arms were shaped like snarling jackals. There were gold seams running through the marble, but apart from that no precious stones or metals adorned the seat. Fareeha began to tap her fingers impatiently. One of her guards took notice.

“I'm sure the delay will only be minor your grace.” He said.

Fareeha blinked in acknowledgement.

“Be that as it may, it does not make waiting any more enjoyable.” She replied.

“Anything we can do?”

Fareeha thought for a moment. If Angela was running late she supposed there was no harm in warming up. At the very least it would relieve her boredom.

“Leave me.” Fareeha declared, “None are to enter, except for Angela.”

“Of course your grace.” He clapped his hand across his armoured chest in salute.

He barked out a sharp command, and then filed out of the room with the rest of the guards. The door closed behind them with a low rumble. Satisfied she was alone, Fareeha let out a long groan of frustration. She sighed. This was the price to be paid for choosing a mortal host.

Fareeha stood up and disrobed, placing her clothes in a neat pile next the the throne. She left her jewelry on. There were a myriad of protective spells and enchantments woven into the various amulets, rings, bracelets and earnings that adorned her form. Experience had taught her that one could never be too careful.

Once out of her clothes Fareeha stretched, working the kinks out of her limbs. She took a moment to admire her own body. She was over six foot in height, with long strong legs. Well defined muscle covered her form and would make any mortal athlete green with envy. Her hair was jet black, coming to a stop just past her shoulders. Tall jackal's ears, covered in fine black hair, poked up from it on either side of her head. A tail, almost the length of a leg and covered in shaggy fur of the same color as her ears, extended from her backside. Her canines were elongated into sharp fangs, and her tongue was longer than the average human's. Her eyes were gold, with pupils as black as night. Anubis had indeed chosen well, for this had been her body before it was his, and she smiled at the thought.

Fareeha sat back down on her throne, the cold stone making her shiver as it came in contact with bare skin. She arched her back and exhaled sharply. 

Where was Angela when she needed her?

Fareeha's tail began to wag idly at the thought of the other woman. Her ears twitched as she remembered what it felt like to be scratched just behind them. Her breathing became shallow and rapid. Fareeha spread her legs, skin sliding over the cool marble. She trailed a hand up her thigh, just as Angela was fond of doing. The thought made her shudder. Experienced fingers found her clit quickly, and they began to trace small circles around it. Fareeha could imagine Angela's breath on her face, the sweet scent of her hair, and the intoxicating sound of her voice as it whispered encouragement into her ears.

She whimpered, her free hand tugging at her hair. Another whimper followed, and this time her hips bucked. Fareeha's head rolled to one side, pressing her cheek against the stone backrest. She bit her lip, careful to avoid her sharp canines, as she increased the pressure of her circles. Fareeha moaned and her voice echoed off the stone walls of the throne room. As if on queue there was a low rumble, signifying that the door at the end of the chamber had been opened.

Fareeha ceased her activities, albeit with some reluctance. She was panting, her tongue partway of of her mouth. She narrowed her eyes and carefully regarded the new arrival. A woman, who looked to be in her mid thirties, stood at the entrance. She wore a white lab-coat over an orange turtleneck sweater and black jeans. Her blonde hair was done up in a pony-tail, with her bangs parted to one side. She carried a shopping bag in one arm. Fareeha's tail wagged back and forth at the familiar sight.

Angela was here.

The woman in question began the long walk towards the throne, passing the two gigantic statues of Anubis that stood guard over the entrance. Fareeha's response was to take her index and middle finger, still dripping wet from her sex, and placed them in her mouth. 

“Someone's impatient.” Angela remarked.

Fareeha's long tongue curled around the digits as she licked them clean. Angela smirked.

“Hello Fareeha, how was your day?” Angela said as she walked, “Good, my day went fine as well. I'm glad you asked.”

Fareeha trailed the now saliva covered fingers down her neck to her breasts. She began to play with one of her nipples, forming it into a stiff peak.

“All business today I see,” Angela observed, “Very well.”

She snapped her fingers and a burst of flame engulfed her body. It lasted for less than a second, and when it was gone Angela was in her demonic form. 

The lab-coat, jeans and sweater were gone, replaced by skin-tight red leather. Hooves clacked across the stone floor instead of feet, while a spindly red tail with a heart shaped tip twirled in her wake. Black horns adorned Angela's head, emerging forward from her temples before curving skyward as they passed her forehead. Her blonde hair was now jet black, but remained in its signature pony-tail. Cherry red eyes smoldered where blue orbs once did. As Fareeha continued her display Angela licked her lips, forked tongue darting past two pairs of fangs.

“That better?” Angela asked.

Fareeha didn't give any inclination that she had heard the demon. Instead she thrust her hips forward invitingly, emitting a high pitched whine. Angela's tail twitched at the sound, and the tip morphed from a heart into something more phallic shaped.

Angela reached the base of the stairs leading to Fareeha's throne and stopped. She may be Fareeha's consort but it was still polite to wait for an invitation to the throne of a god, especially if she was late.

Fareeha's eyes flashed dangerously, and she emitted a low growl. Angela smirked back defiantly.

“You're late.” Fareeha said, her voice oozing with authority.

“I am terribly sorry about that.” Angela replied. She meant it, the delay had been rather unexpected. Angela inclined her head slightly, the closest thing to a bow she would give in this form. She held up the plastic bag at her side. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Fareeha raised an eyebrow.

“I thought we could try something different.” Angela said, retrieving a box from inside the bag, “Unfortunately the mortal I bought it from was...uncooperative.”

Fareeha's ears perked up as she studied the box with her eyes. Her head tilted to one side when Angela rattled its contents.

“I hope you didn't make a mess.” Fareeha said.

Angela winked at her, and Fareeha covered her face with the palm of her hand.

“How bad?” Fareeha asked, running a hand through her hair.

“Relax schatz,” Angela replied. Her tone was silky smooth, but the spells laced into it had no effect on Fareeha. Angela knew that of course, but old habits were hard to shake. “I took care of everything. You do trust me no?”

“To my everlasting regret it seems.” Fareeha said.

Angela pouted.

“You don't mean that do you?” She said. The spells in her words would have any mortal grovelling on their knees at this point, desperate to regain the demon's favor. Fareeha was no mortal, but that didn't mean she wasn't immune to a pretty face.

“Of course ya amar.” She said, and genuine smile on her face. “I worry though, there are hunters about.”

“I promise I was careful.” Angela replied.

“Very well. Let us speak no more of it.” Fareeha declared. She waved her hand in a dismissive motion, putting the matter to rest.

Fareeha stood up, her tail wagging lazily behind her. She beckoned to Angela, giving her permission to ascend the stairs leading to the throne. Angela dropped the plastic bag at the base of the staircase, incinerating it with the wave of a hand. Box secure in her arms, she prepared to take the first step up.

“Ah ah ah.” Fareeha tutted. She shook her head and pointed at Angela's chest.

“What?” Angela glanced around, confused at what she had done. It was only when she looked down that she realized her mistake. She was still fully clothed. “Oh, how silly of me.”

Angela snapped her fingers and the leather vanished in a puff of smoke, revealing her naked flesh. So to did her hooves, which turned back into feet. Experience told her that feet made strenuous bedroom activities much easier. Her skin was so pale it seemed to glow, a phenomenon only enhanced by the dim lighting from the braziers.

Angela began to traverse the stairs, holding eye contact with Fareeha as she did. Her lover was literally drooling. Angela could feel the force of Fareeha's gaze as the golden orbs greedily roamed over her body. Her tailed curled around her thigh in anticipation, and she bit her lip in an attempt to focus. When she reached the top Fareeha stepped forward to greet her.

Strong arms pulled Angela into a bone-crushing hug. Fareeha nuzzled her head into Angela's neck, nipping her collarbone affectionately. Angela gasped, which caused Fareeha's tail to wag faster. Angela dropped the box onto the ground and hugged Fareeha back. She inhaled, savoring Fareeha's scent. Cinnamon and citrus combined into a very soothing odor, and Angela felt herself relax into the embrace.

They pulled back smiling at one another. Angela reached up and scratched Fareeha behind one of her long ears. The host of Anubis went limp in her arms, her eyes rolling back and her tongue lolling out. Angela smirked, and scratched a little faster. Fareeha whined, her whole back end wiggling uncontrollably.

“Who would have guessed that the gatekeeper of the underworld had such a weakness.” Angela teased. She gave Fareeha one last scratch before pulling away. Fareeha's arms lingered on her hips. “You were all hot and bothered when I walked in, where did that go?”

“Oh it's still there.” Fareeha replied, “It's taking every ounce of self control I have to keep from ravaging you.”

Angela looked her lover up and down. She resembled a predator ready to pounce.

“Well your grace,” Angela inclined her head to emphasize the title, “Why don't you sit down sit down and let your consort attend to the problem.”

Fareeha promptly did, spreading her legs and placing her arms on the jackal shaped arm-rests.

“What about the surprise?” She asked.

“All in due time.” Angela replied, “But first...” She got down on her hands and knees, “I believe you had some unfinished business.”

Angela crawled on all fours towards the throne, savoring the lustful look Fareeha gave her. Upon reaching the chair Angela planted a kiss on Fareeha's left knee, followed by another on the right. She paused, observing the rise and fall of Fareeha's finely toned chest with each breath. Fareeha whined impatiently.

Angela smiled, and kissed Fareeha's thigh. She nipped the tanned flesh, and her lover yelped. Angela repeated the process, working her way up Fareeha's thighs. She paused just before Fareeha's groin, fixing her lover a smouldering look. Her hand began to slide its way up Fareeha's thigh, and her tail curled around the ankle of the same leg.

Fareeha sighed happily, before leaning back an closing her eyes. Angela grabbed hold of Fareeha's hips with both hands, squeezing them eagerly. Fareeha slid forward at the prompt, and her consort went to work. Angela softly kissed around the folds of flesh, smiling at the whimper her actions received. She opened her mouth and extended her tongue, running it along the length of Fareeha's sex.

“Mmmm yes.” Fareeha said, rolling her head to one side.

Angela replied with another stroke of the tongue, probing a little deeper this time. Fareeha gripped the arm-rests as the muscles in her arm tensed. Angela licked again, flicking Fareeha's clit at the end. This drew a sharp intake of breath from her lover, and Angela repeated the motion. Her lips took hold of Fareeha's labia and Angela sucked on the fold of skin, her tongue darting out every so often to probe the cavity beyond.

Fareeha moaned, and her restless arms began to roam. First across her own chest, but that didn't last long. Angela began to zigzag her tongue across Fareeha's entrance and she lost control. Her hips bucked wildly and she cried out.

“Yes Angela, more! I need more!”

The lapping of the demon's forked tongue could be heard as her broad strokes became narrower and more focused. She burrowed her face into Fareeha's crotch, spurred on by the noises her lover was making.

One of Fareeha's roving hands took hold of Angela's horn just as the demon circled her clit again. Fareeha's back arched in response, and her whimpering moans echoed through the chamber. Her remaining hand took hold of Angela's remaining horn, and her hips bucked again. Fareeha pressed her groin against Angela's face, smothering her lover with her sex. Angela didn't mind, and her prehensile tongue kept working its magic. She continued to suck and slurp, making Fareeha writhe madly on her throne.

“Ang- oh Ang please!” Fareeha begged, “I'm so close!”

Had Angela's mouth not been inside Fareeha's vulva at that moment she would have smiled. Instead she replied by pushing her tongue as far inside as possible. The burst of pleasure made Fareeha shudder. Her grip on Angela's horns tightened as the knot in her chest came ever closer to bursting.

“Don't stop,” Fareeha said desperately, “Don't fucking stop!”

Angela's reply was a choked gag, her mouth was far to busy for speech. She focused her efforts on Fareeha's clit, tracing circles around the nub of flesh while her lips sucked at the folds around it. Every so often Angela would flick the sensitive clit with her tongue, sending shivers of pleasure up Fareeha's spine.

Angela knew her lover was close. She waited until Fareeha's hips were mid thrust before aggressively brushing the clit, and it sent Fareeha over the edge. Her thighs clenched around Angela's head. Fareeha cried out in ecstasy, grinding her hips wildly on Angela's face. The orgasm sent waves of pleasure through her body, but Angela didn't stop. She kept probing inside Fareeha with her tongue, exploring her cavity. Fareeha's grasp on reality began to slip as Angela pushed her to the brink of another orgasm, fresh on the heels of the first.

“Oh Ang!” She wailed, “Oh Ang!”

Her consort managed a smile, before tucking in with gusto. One long stroke of the tongue sent Fareeha over the edge. Again her hips bucked and Angela's head felt the squeeze of strong thighs.

“More!” Fareeha begged through gritted teeth, “I need more!”

Angela pulled her face back so she could speak.

“What's the magic word?” She cooed.

“Please.” Fareeha replied, ears flat in a submissive gesture, “Please keep fucking me!”

Angela didn't need to be told twice. Any teasing she may have wanted to do was interrupted as Fareeha shoved Angela's face back into her groin.

Three more times. 

Three more times Angela made her writhe and shake on her throne, and cry out to the heavens in ecstasy. 

As Fareeha's cries dimmed Angela pulled back. She licked her lips, running her tongue over her face in an exaggerated fashion, and met Fareeha's gaze. Her lover looked exhausted, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she gasped for air.

“Apology...” Fareeha said, her voice raspy, “Apology accepted.”

Angela giggled.

“Oh we are far from finished my dear.” She replied, “Or is you stamina not what it once was Oh Mighty Anubis?”

Fareeha curled her lips and growled.

Angela retrieved the box from where it lay.

“You won't have to do much.” The demon said, “Just ease yourself back and enjoy the show.”

Angela opened the box, and produced a device that mystified Fareeha. It was long black and cylindrical, with a slight curve. It was attached to a small belt which seemed to indicate that it should be worn around the waist. A disturbing thought came to Fareeha, and she voiced her concern.

“Did you cut his penis off?!” She asked in alarm.

A peel of laughter filled the chamber. 

“If you are referring to the mortal I mentioned earlier then no, I did not.” Angela said once she calmed down, “Have you never seen a strap-on before?”

“A what?” An incredulous Fareeha asked.

“A strap-on.” Angela said, “It's a sex toy. Mortals use them all the time.”

“Why do we need a fake penis? I can pleasure you ten times over without one.”

“Trust me on this.” Angela winked, “I think you will really enjoy it.”

Fareeha nodded.

“Okay, very well.”

“I'll need you to stand up for a moment.”

Fareeha did as she was asked. Liquid trailed from her groin, splattering onto the floor. Angela got on her knees and wrapped the belt around Fareeha's waist. Fareeha cocked her head to the side as she watched Angela fiddle with the straps.

“There we go.” Angela said, “All done.”

She stood up, and smiled warmly at Fareeha. Her lover smiled back, cupping Angela's cheek and pulling her in for a kiss. She lingered on Angela's lower lip, using her fangs to play with it. Angela kissed her back, deeper this time, and ran a hand down Fareeha's side. She kissed down Fareeha's neck, eliciting a small whine. Angela's tail stroked Fareeha's leg, moving up and down her thigh. Angela continued to kiss Fareeha's neck, while slowly guiding her back towards the throne.

Fareeha took the hint. She sat down, spreading her legs wide as before, and pushed her tail to the side. One arm rested on the arm-rest, the other took hold of the toy between her legs. Fareeha beckoned her consort with a single finger.

Angela smiled impishly back.

Instead of climbing on face to face like Fareeha expected, the demon turned around. She sidled up to the throne ass first. Fareeha licked her lips in anticipation, and the tip of tail twitched.

“Did you need any lube?” Fareeha asked, “This toy looks rather dry.”

Angela shook her head.

“I'm wet enough for the both of us.” She said with a laugh. To emphasize her point she inserted a finger inside her pussy and pulled it out dripping wet. “See?”

Fareeha chuckled at the result, and her eyes gleamed with lust when Angela licked the finger clean.

Angela took a wide stance, legs almost on top of Fareeha's, and bent over partway. Her hands grasped her rear and she spread her cheeks. Fareeha took her hand off the toy and helped guide Angela down onto it.

Angela gasped as it slid inside her, and she took a moment to double check her balance. She began to move up and down the toy, sliding along its length.

“Mmmm,” She hummed, “That feels good.”

Angela increased her pace and a transfixed Fareeha could only watch. Her jaw went slack, letting her mouth hang open as Angela rode her. A soft moan left her consort's mouth, swiftly followed by another. Angela gripped Fareeha's knees for support, enabling her to slide along the full length of the toy. Already liquid was beginning to dribble down its length, which only served to turn Fareeha on even more. She was hypnotized by Angela's motions, her wide eyes following the demon's body up and down with poorly concealed awe.

Angela turned her head around and smirked at the sight.

“See something you like?” She asked, biting her lip. One of her hands grasped at her breasts, squeezing them as she held eye contact.

Fareeha gave only the slightest of nods in response, clearly unable to focus on anything other than Angela's undulating body. 

Angela's cries grew louder, and her tail began to search for something to hold onto. It slithered over Fareeha's chest, curving around one of the breasts. Then something unexpected happened.

Fareeha felt her left leg begin to cramp up. She adjusted her position on the throne and inadvertently thrust upwards with her hips, driving the toy deep into Angela. The demon yelped with both surprise and pleasure. She turned her head again to find Fareeha grinning greedily. Angela bit her lip and fixed her with a sultry stare.

“Do your worst.” She said.

Fareeha growled in response and thrust upwards. Angel jerked as the jolt traveled up her spine.

“Call that a thrust?” She said.

Fareeha growled again, deeper this time, and took hold of Angela's hips with one hand above and one hand below. She thrust upwards once more.

“C'mon Fareeha, Fuck me!” Angela challenged.

Fareeha gritted her teeth and thrust upwards again, this time curving her hips slightly. Angela's eyes rolled back and she moaned. Fareeha repeated the motion with similar results.

She soon set a steady pace and had Angela moaning loudly, her cries echoing off the walls of the throne room. A second sound, that of wet flesh smacking wet flesh, could also be heard and Fareeha loved it. She increased the pace, emboldened by the steady stream of expletives rolling freely out of Angela's mouth.

With Fareeha's firm hands keeping her balanced, Angela could roam freely with hers. She crossed them above her head and arched her back. The sight spurred Fareeha on, and she began to pull Angela's hips down to meet each thrust. The sensation was intoxicating, the pleasure travelling from the tips of Angela's fingers to the bottom of her toes. Her head rolled from side to side as she moaned over and over again. A third sound joined the mix, the jangle of Fareeha's jewelry as it was jostled about.

Angela's tail uncoiled from Fareeha's breast and slid up her body, coming to rest on her lover's cheek. Fareeha turned her head slightly and licked the tip. The sensitive cluster of nerves at the end transmitted the sensation, and Angela's spine jerked uncontrollably. 

Fareeha continued to lick and suck the tip of the appendage. She had done this to Angela before, but never while her consort was riding her. The image of Angela writhing uncontrollably as Fareeha pounded her from below was not one she would ever forget, nor did she wish to.

A string of unintelligible German left Angela's mouth.

“What?” Fareeha asked, grinning like an idiot, “My German is a little rusty.”

“Don't stop.” An exasperated and very flustered Angela replied, “Don't you dare stop!”

Angela leaned back, placing both hands behind her on Fareeha's abdomen. This gave Fareeha a better view of Angela's chest as it bounced. A possessive growl rumbled in her throat. Now it was Angela's turn to do something unexpected.

Her tail moved away from Fareeha's mouth. It slid down her chest and abdomen, the sensation giving Fareeha goosebumps. She shuddered, the spasm travelling all the way to her toes. Angela smirked and curled her appendage around Fareeha's thigh to anchor it. The tip brushed Fareeha's vulva, probing the folds of flesh and making their owner inhale sharply.

“Wait.” Fareeha suddenly said, stopping her thrusts.

Angela turned around, concerned.

“Something wrong?”

“No.” Fareeha replied, “I just had an idea. Let me stand up.”

Angela reluctantly pulled herself off the the strap-on with a soft hiss. Fareeha got to her feet and stepped past Angela.

“Turn around.” She said, “And bend over.”

A jolt of excitement shot through Angela.

“Ohohohohohoho,” She cackled, “I like where this is going!”

Fareeha grinned back, barring her fangs. Her tail twitched with excitement. Angela bent over, grabbing hold of the throne with both hands, and spread her legs. Her tail twirled expectantly.

“It's rude to keep a lady waiting you know.” She said.

Fareeha's answer was to get on her knees and bury her face between Angela's legs. Her tongue eagerly lapped up Angela's wet sex. Her hands squeezed Angela's rear and the demon squealed in response. Fareeha's oral session stopped as quickly as it had started. Before Angela could catch her breath Fareeha had jumped to her feet and inserted the toy back into Angela's dripping pussy.

“Mmmmm” Angela hummed.

Fareeha established a steady pace, moving her hips in time with Angela's. Her hands gripped Angela's rear, guiding it to meet each thrust. The impact of each blow could be felt in Fareeha's loins, but it was never enough to be satisfying. She increased the tempo, and Angela's moans grew in volume. Fareeha's bracelets slid down her arms, and she tossed them onto the throne. One of her hands reached around and grabbed Angela's breast. She cupped it and alternated between kneading the soft flesh with the whole hand and pinching the nipple with two fingers. Fareeha growled, and wiped the sweat off her brow.

“Tail.” She said. Short and to the point.

Angela once again curled the appendage around Fareeha's thigh, and act that took a considerable amount of concentration because of the pounding she was receiving. She located Fareeha's crotch with the tip, and pushed the sensitive digit inside.

Fareeha threw back her head and moaned, the sound reverberating through the room. Angela did the same, overwhelmed by the sensation of being fucked and fucking as the same time. She began to thrust in and out of Fareeha with her tail, matching the tempo Fareeha had set. Now Angela was not the only one moaning in the torchlight.

Fareeha gritted her teeth and continued to thrust into Angela. A sheen of sweat covered her body, making her skin shin in the orange light. Angela gave as good as she got, her tail matching Fareeha's speed and intensity.

Fareeha reached out and took hold of Angela's ponytail. The tugged the black hair, forcing Angela to arch her back. Angela moaned, her voice hoarse, as Fareeha drove into her.

“Mine!” The host of Anubis growled. 

The skin on Angela's ass was red from the force of Fareeha's thrusts.

“Claim me.” Angela whimpered between moans, “Make me yours.”

Fareeha tugged Angela's hair again, forcing her upright so her back was flush with Fareeha's chest. Fareeha continued to pound away, a task made more difficult by Angela's tail. Instinct was telling her to spread her legs wide as the tail thrust in and out of her, making balance tricky.

The flesh near the tip of Angela's tail began to pulse, a circular ring of it traveled to the tip and back as it thrust into Fareeha.

“Yes!” Fareeha shouted, “Yes just like that!”

“Claim me.” Angela begged, “Please!”

“As you wish” Fareeha managed to whisper, despite the pulsing tail in her loins.

Her vision began to cloud, and she felt Anubis begin to take hold of her body. Her muscles clenched. She cried out, rolling her head and shoulders back. Her arms twisted and shook as the god took over. Fareeha's tail and ears stood erect, and a golden light shone out of her eyes.

“Mine!” She roared and bit down hard on Angela's shoulder, drawing blood.

The demon cried out not in pain but in in pleasure. Fareeha licked the blood on her fangs and growled, all the while continuing to thrust.

“Mine!” She roared again, savoring the coppery taste in her mouth.

Angela's wound healed in a matter of seconds but it there was a small mark left behind. It was the same shape as the jackals heads on the statues in the room. Fareeha's mark. The mark of Anubis. 

Fareeha pulled the demon's hair again, bringing Angela's head up beside her own. With blood still on her lips she kissed her consort passionately, sealing their bond once again. At the taste of blood Angela's pupils narrowed into slits. Her forked tongue pushed into Fareeha's mouth, tangling with that of her lover. Fareeha closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to Angela's.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.” Angela replied.

As Angela pulled back a drop of blood fell from Fareeha's lips and landed on Angela's back. The liquid sizzled briefly before evaporating completely.

Fareeha thrust into Angela as hard as she could, grinning when Angela replied in kind with her tail. Fareeha set a blistering pace, one that even the fittest of humans could not hope to match for long. But she was no human, and neither was her lover. No mortal could withstand the punishment her carnal desires demanded, human genitals didn't have the physical endurance.

But Angela could take it. And take it. And take it.

Fareeha soon lost track of time, it could have been tens of minutes, even hours, as they kept up the supernatural pace. The pleasure took hold of both of them, and they lost themselves in one another.

But even gods and demons have their limits.

Fareeha's breathing grew ragged and shallow, her hair was slick with sweat. Angela's voice was raspy, the pale skin on her rear now a deep red. The knot in Fareeha's chest had built and built, and was now frustratingly close to bursting. Angela was much the same. 

She turned around and glared at Fareeha through narrow pupils. Angela hissed, tongue darting out of her mouth. Fareeha, whose eyes still glowed gold with her god's power, got the message. A staccato of short thrusts followed, the intense burst of pleasure sending Angela over the edge. Her back arched and she cried out.

The orgasm shook Angela's body and traveled to the tip of her tail. Its rapid vibrations inside Fareeha sent her over the edge as well, and waves of ecstasy cascaded through her. She flung her arms out wide, crying out wildly as she squirted all over Angela and the strap-on. 

A phantom image appeared behind her, of Anubis himself, mirroring her pose. In front of her Angela trembled as the orgasm reached its peak. Great black wings burst from her shoulders, flaring to their full length as she convulsed. Claws emerged from her fingers and her fangs grew longer as she momentarily lost control of her physical form.

A gust of wind, odd since the chamber had no window or major openings, swept through the chamber. The apparition of Anubis scattered before the small tempest, vanishing into the darkness as all the torches and braziers went out. When it was gone the glow in Fareeha's eyes began to fade.

A snap of Angela's finger reignited them, bathing the chamber in their orange light once again. A panting Fareeha withdrew the toy from Angela with a wet sounding “Thock”. Tired fingers fiddled with the straps before frustration set in and Fareeha ripped them off her body.

The strap-on looked a little worse for wear. As she studied it Fareeha began to notice cracks and folds in the plastic, while the tip looked as if it had been hammered flat. She held it at each end and bent it experimentally. The toy snapped clean in half.

“Guess we'll need a new one.” Angela remarked. Her wings, claws and fangs had already receded. “Only if you enjoyed using it of course.”

Fareeha nodded eagerly. She picked up the discarded box and placed both halves of the broken toy inside.

“I will inquire with the smiths of Ptah and see if they can fashion one that is more...durable.” She said. She picked up her bracelets from her throne and placed them back on her arms. “Now come.” Fareeha gestured to Angela, “Let us retire to my chamber.”

Angela stood up and took her lovers hand. She leaned in and kissed Fareeha on the cheek.

“That was fun no?” She said.

Fareeha bent down and retrieved the neatly folded pile of clothes.

“Indeed.” She said, “Next time maybe I can ride you?”

Angela grinned impishly. She pulled Fareeha in for a kiss on the lips.

“I look forward to it!”

Fareeha nuzzled Angela with her head as they walked behind the now soaked throne. She guided Angela towards the hidden passageway that led to her personal chambers.

“I love you.” Fareeha said.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eheheheheheehehe hellhound is the best.  
> The idea came to me while writing the next chapter of Spectrum (which is still a work in progress) and I decided to be spontaneous and go with it. 5500 words later and here we are. There may or may not be a sequel at some point hehehe
> 
> A big shout-out to the Writing Corner discord, who helped inspire me to write this. Ya'll are amazing and so talented!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
